Martian Manhunter
| species = Green Martian | designation = 07 | gender = Male | age = 135 (chronologically), 45 (human biological equivalent)Weisman, Greg (2010-11-12). "Question #12687". Ask Greg. Retrieved 2010-12-04. | relatives = Miss Martian (niece) | affiliation = Justice League | powers = Flight Intangibility Shapeshifting Telepathy | weaknesses = Extreme heat | first = 101 | voice = Kevin Michael Richardson }} Martian Manhunter (real name J'onn J'onzz, alias John Jones) is a Martian and a of the Justice League.Weisman, Greg (2011-09-29). "Question #13528". Ask Greg. Retrieved 2011-09-30. He is Miss Martian's uncle and mentor. Personality So far, Martian Manhunter has presented himself as the serious and level-headed voice of reason for the Justice League. He always speaks with politeness to his associates, both young and old, and has not shown any sign of anger or ego, although he can be stern at times. He has been shown to be caring and protective of his niece, Miss Martian, who he initially did not bring to the Hall of Justice to meet to the other young heroes, most likely fearful they would be a bad influence on her. Eventually he changed his mind. He later visits her at the Cave to see how she was doing. Physical appearance Due to the fact Martians are shape shifters, his true form may or may not have been revealed. However, the form that he demonstrates to the world at large is that of a tall, green-skinned humanoid. His head is completely bald, and his face is oddly proportioned, with heavy brows, thick lips and red eyes. His costume is primarily black, with red accents, and a large red belt and x-shaped straps across his chest. He always wears a blue cape that is fastened by gold clips. As for a human appearance. he takes on the look as a bald, 45 year old African American male with brown eyes and wears a dark blue suit and a red tie. History Early life Weisman, Greg (2011-04-06). "Question #13190". Ask Greg. Retrieved 2011-04-06. The Martian Manhunter became one of the seven founding members of the Justice League. At some point, he brought his niece, Miss Martian to Earth. Present When Batman, Flash, Aquaman and Green Arrow decided it was time to take steps in which to induct their sidekicks Robin, Kid Flash, Aqualad and Speedy into the League, J'onn and Red Tornado were both present at their first visit to the Hall of Justice. He welcomed them inside and gave them a short tour, culminating in the library, and which point Speedy confronted the adult heroes about all the stuff that had been kept from them such as the orbiting satellite headquarters called the Watchtower. As Speedy stormed off, Green Arrow inquired if J'onn was glad that he didn't bring "you know who" along, which J'onn couldn't help but agree with. After the sidekicks managed to defeat Blockbuster at Cadmus Labs, the League agreed that the kids had made an impressive team, and opted to turn them into the League's covert operative group. Seeing what the newly created Team had accomplished, J'onn decided it was time to introduce them to Miss Martian. Some time later, J'onn paid a visit to the Team's base inside Mount Justice, where he greeted his niece very warmly, and proceeded to watch the Team's first combat training sessions with Black Canary, shortly before they were assigned a mission by Batman. A few months later, he and Red Tornado helped Miss Martian and Superboy prepare for their first day of school. Martian Manhunter finally goes with the Earth name "John Jones" and "John Smith" for Red Tornado. Superboy goes with "Conner", a name Miss Martian selected and the last name "Kent" to which Martian Manhunter chose. Powers and abilities Like all Martians, the Martian Manhunter assumingly possesses a lengthy number of abilities, including the following: * Flight - J'onn has demonstrated the ability to fly great distances. Though, it is possible that he simply transports himself with telekinesis. * Physical Abilities: ** Shapeshifting - J'onn is capable of shapeshifting into any form he chooses both male and female, as well as humanoid and animal-like forms. It is assumed that like Miss Martian, he can alter his body further such as giving himself additional limbs such as extra arms. ** Camouflage - J'onn can change the appearance of his form (and clothes) to match his surroundings, making him almost invisible, though not completely. ** Density-Shifting (Intangibility) -''' Miss Martian has confirmed that unlike herself, J'onn is capable of altering the density of his body, which results in him being able to phase his body through solid matter. ** '''Malleability - When Amazo used his abilites he was able to stretch his legs out of the train they were in. Later he used his arms as whips to deflect Robin's birdarangs. ** Super strength - When Amazo utulized his abilities he demonstrated enough strength to punch Superboy so hard he was thrown out of the train they were occupying. He was able to smash through the floor of Gotham Academy by simply throwing his arms. * Mental Abilities: ** Telepathy - J'onn like all martians is capable of reading, controlling and altering the minds of other beings. ** Telekinesis - J'onn like all martians is capable of moving solid objects solely with the power of his own mind. Appearances Background in other media * Young Justice marks J'onn's sixth animated incarnation. He has previously appeared in the DCAU (Justice League/''Justice League Unlimited''), The Batman, Batman: Brave and the Bold, and in the direct-to-DVD movies Justice League: The New Frontier and Justice League: Crisis on Two Eaths. J'onn also appeared in the live-action TV show Smallville as well as an unsuccessful Justice League pilot. * Due to the fact that Miss Martian is portrayed as a Green Martian in the show, this indicates that the Green Martian species is alive and well. However in the comics, the Green Martian species became all but extinct with the exception of J'onn himself. * In the comics, J'onn is not related to Miss Martian, due to the fact she is a White Martian, rather than Green Martian. * The costume that J'onn wears in the show is actually the second costume he wore in the comics. It was also the costume that J'onn died in during the events proceeding the company wide series Final Crisis (J'onn was brought back to life during the Blackest Night crossover). Notes * J'onn is the oldest male character member of the Justice League as well as the oldest member in general at 135. * J'onn, unlike Miss Martian, has full access to all his powers, including phasing through solid matter. References Category:A to Z Category:Aliens Category:Individuals Category:Individuals with mental powers Category:Individuals with the ability to fly Category:Justice League Category:Articles needing expansion